black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
FEAST (organization)
'F.E.A.S.T. '(Acronym for: Force of Enhanced Artists Special Team, minus the "o"), is a rebel organization/record label who opposes the authorities of the country (Otherwise known as Board of Directors). Members, Supporters and Oppositors There are many members in the Rebel organization, including affiliates and the ones who oppose them. Main Branch They're the owners and workers of the organization and keep them in watch. *Ron Sampson - Former Boss *Sebastian von Stroheim - Current Boss *Ameth - Staff Member Members as of Part II *Martha Hayes - Staff Member Ragnarök The Ragnarök are a sub-sector of FEAST, as the main manufacter in terms of Mech and military weapons, in Part 1, were a small team, but in Part 2, it increased to the point that the band and them were fused into one single sector. *Sienna Travers - Main Pilot *Roger Masters - Captain Members as of Part II *Mildred Albain - Instructor and Pilot. *Shawn Grizel - Apprentice Pilot. Black Strings They're the stars of the organization, they're fighters and a rock band, the project started in 2009 as Sampson wanted to create an image of a rock band. *Gavin Albain - Joined since 2009/Drummer *Zelda Grizel - Joined since 2011/Keyboardist *Blake Snider - Joined since 2013/Guitarist-Lead Singer Members as of Part II *Sienna Travers - Joined Since 2014/Rhythm Guitar-Backing Vocals *Nathan Travers - Joined since 2014/Bassist *Rose Belladonna - Joined since 2014/Tambourine-Backing Vocals Allies The allies are a big important part of the organization, they contribute to FEAST with weapons, supporting machines, and even publicity. *Mark Holly - Owner of "The Friends of Holly". A major supporter since Sampson's falldown. *Mildred Albain - She and her rebel organization contributes with weapons and anything that moves. *Eliza Sampson - In Part 2, she helps the heroes when redeemed from all evil deeds. *Aurelius Krüger - Same as Eliza in Part 2. *Alice von Stroheim - Sebastian's daughter. *Rock Snider - A Former member, then rival/ally. *Melody - Delivers great information about any history subject. *Luke - One of the experiments. *Maravilla Trio - Are minor supporters Enemies/Opposition The people who oppose them are mainly the government, since in FEAST are trying to overthrow them, and the Board of directors tried to made "peace" with them, but Sampson negated that advice, making the government's plans of war a anticipated reality. Board of Directors *Wilhelm Krone - President of Luxendria *Tristan Cruz - Vice-President of the board of directors. *Jazz Milford - A Child Soldier and board of directors member. Organizations *The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse: They wanted to destroy anyone to prevent a war. Others *Rock Snider - Former member to FEAST who was backstabbed by Ronald Sampson. *Martha Hayes - Former anti-FEAST member when Sampson was in charge *Mildred Albain - Was a strong opposition during Sampson's reign. *Jonathan Travers - A detective whose works were censored by the government, considered FEAST as a Threat. *Rose Belladonna - Only for the boss, she wasn't really involved in the opposition. *Eliza Sampson - She doesn't really needed FEAST to make her plans, she and her own father did make the plan themselves. Category:Organizations Category:Terminology